Unlucky
by kaleidoscope-dream
Summary: Hikaru and Sai are off to solve go-related crime. Or so they think.


**Title: **Unlucky  
**Fandom:** Hikaru no Go  
**Characters: **Sai, Shindo Hikaru  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** (+/-) 1071  
**Summary: **Hikaru and Sai are off to solve go-related crime. Or so they think.  
**Notes: **Written for eastasianfandomgiftbag. I took up the request where troisroyaumes asked for Hikaru and Sai to solve crime. This is my warped take on that prompt.

There was one place that Shindo Hikaru never thought he would find himself - and that was behind bars. For an under-aged kid, that was no small task. So how did he land himself in jail, one might ask? A long story short: with a great deal of stupidity.

"No, Sai, I'm not buying a computer. For the last time already!"

The ghostly apparition at his side gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen on anyone, dead or alive. It didn't affect his resolve, though. Hikaru wasn't about to cave in to those demands. Not only did he not have enough money, but he didn't have enough space in his room either. If Sai really wanted to play Go, then they had a goban and stones for that at home. Hikaru was happy to have a real set to practice on without having to go digital.

Sure, it had been a nice summer activity, going to that internet café every once in a while. He had been able to let Sai play as much as he wanted, but Hikaru didn't like technology enough to buy a computer. Much like he didn't have enough money or enough space. As selfish as it was, he would have to refuse.

But to make up for it, he offered, "Want to play Go at that place over there instead?" He gestured to the quaint building nestled between the electronic store and hardware supply company. An odd place to have a Go Salon, but Hikaru wasn't one to judge on outer appearances alone. He lived with a thousand year old ghost that looked like a girl and cried like one, but there was no one he knew more serious about Go. Except maybe Touya's father.

As predicted, Sai was grinning like a child in a toy store already. Hikaru took that as an 'okay' and walked in, forgetting _not_ to hold open the door for his ghostly counterpart. He earned a few strange looks as he approached the counter and paid the entry fee, and it probably didn't help that his bleached bangs made him stand out more than necessary.

Ignoring the ones that kept eying him suspiciously, he made his way to the first available person up for a game. His luck stuck him with a kind, elderly woman who doted on him and offered him candy. Not that he didn't like the attention - especially the candy part - but it was hard to crush your opponent mercilessly when she had such a grandmotherly aura. Sai, however, had no qualms about fighting the battle when it came down to it. She was a worthy opponent. The both of them were relentless, stealing territory and gaining it back and doing everything possible to stay one step ahead.

Obviously the lady wasn't as sweet and senile as Hikaru had first suspected. Nor was she forgiving when it came to mistakes. It had been an accident, Hikaru thought, but the board suddenly jolted and his hand had slipped, causing him to misplace a stone. She took advantage at once, moving in and surrounding the wayward white piece. Hikaru cursed under his breath and the woman chided him lightly, a friendly smile on her face. It had to be some tactic to mislead him, or she was just a really weird old lady.

In the end, despite the komi, Hikaru lost by a two moku difference. He bowed his head and thanked her for the game, while he mentally asked if Sai wanted to play against someone else. Sai refused and requested they watch the next game the woman played. Shrugging, he did as he was asked and took a seat a table away. He was still close enough to see without attracting too much attention.

When the next game did start, he was surprised at what he learned. The sweet old lady was a con artist. She was tricking people into making mistakes, forcing hands and rushing her opponent. It was subtle, barely there, but she was leading the game through tricks and mind games. Sai took that about as well as Hikaru thought he would - outrage and a demand to inform the authorities.

_She's not doing anything illegal, though,_ Hikaru pointed out, but he was disgusted too. Winning like that could hardly be called a victory. He didn't understand why she had to cheat at all. She was obviously skilled, but she was using those skills in the wrong way. A lot like Mitani had, before he joined the Go Club. Perhaps she was bored. Or she liked tricking people. But none of that excused her behavior. _Maybe we could …_ Hikaru started to suggest. He had to put the thought on hold, though, because she had stood up and left and he had only a fleeting minute to decide what to do.

He went after her.

And that was when the real trouble started.

There was a gun pointed at his chest and Hikaru had his hands raised high in surrender. His eyes, impossibly wide from fear, darted from side to side, hoping for an escape route. There was nothing. He was cornered by the little old lady's friends and now they were going to make sure he never saw the light of day again. Closing his eyes, he only prayed it would be quick. Sai wasn't helping any with his frantic shouts about _running_ and _getting away_ and _now Hikaru!_

Sirens blared to life outside the basement they were in - apparently the lady was a part of some smuggling group - and Hikaru couldn't have been more pleased to hear the police were on their way. However, luck was still not on his side and the gang members fled. Of course, not before tying him up and planting evidence on him.

As if that would work.

To his dismay, it did.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" the officer outside of his cell demanded.

Hikaru scratched at his head and then cast a glance to Sai. "Uh, if I say I see dead people, will that get me off on a lighter sentence?" At least he got a faint chuckle out of his ghost, because the officer sure wasn't laughing.


End file.
